30kisses: Kaito and Aoko
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: Thirty kisses with thirty stories of romance, friendship and deception of two individuals with the most contrasting lives, governed by thirty different interpreted themes.[Finding Out: Some things just don’t work out the way you want them to.]
1. Family

**Title of the work: Family  
Author/Artist: tantei-kitty  
Pairing: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko  
Fandom: Magic Kaitou/Detective Conan  
Theme: #8; our own world  
Disclaimer: The characters I used are sole property of Gosho Aoyama, so they're not mine though there's a character, if you can call it that, is mine you'll know who it is...Promise!  
Rating: K+ **

**Summary: It was how everything should be, a family.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver rays of the moon shone as a couple smiled at the little being wrapped in a bundle of cotton blanket.

Kuroba Kaito pointed his finger at the little being and in turn it gripped it with as much power it could muster. Kaito grinned.

"She likes me better." He declared while grinning maniacally.

Nakamori— no Kuroba Aoko glared at her husband.

"What do ya mean she likes you better!" she spat out.

"Well look how tight she's holding on to me!"

"She's a baby Kaito, it grips on mostly anything! And beside she should like me better, she came from me!" Aoko reasoned out.

"But I helped." Kaito said back, his maniacal grin getting wider by the second.

Aoko had the decency to blush as she hugged the little girl closer to her.

"Still! She likes me better!"

"No me!"

"No way! Me!"

The couple quarreled just like they did before, you would have think they could be mature after several years.

Heated glares were thrown back and forth, both were receiving and sending them, one was wearing a hospital gown and the other was wearing casual clothes.

The shrill cry of the little being stop the couple with their verbal assaults as well as their killing glares.

At once the couple hushed the baby girl, cooing it and rocking it softly.

Eventually it stopped, opening her slightly red baby eyes to reveal the bluest sapphire eyes anyone could have ever seen. She raised her little hands and gripped her mother and father's hair and pulled on them.

As the result Aoko and Kaito's faces were drawn closer, their lips centimeters apart. Two pairs of sapphire eyes stared at each other while a smaller pair with the same color only a brighter shade examined the owner's parents.

Slowly the couple drew in closer, eyes closed as their lips met, it was their n-ht time kiss and yet it still felt as magical as their first.

Kaito and Aoko parted after a while for some air when their little daughter made a baby sound.

Both smiled as the baby gurgled more baby language, Aoko started softly ticking her daughter's tummy as she and her baby laughed while Kaito just watched.

His sapphire eyes, that once was owned by a class clown and an internationally wanted thief was now solemnly owned by a married man who was the luckiest to have such wonderful females in his life, just watched mother and daughter together as they all were engulfed in their own little world.

A new family born.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: My very first kiss fic! And I feel happy I finally posted this here...hopefully I'll be able to finish this easily since I picked my favorite couple and I ask for your supprt please!

It'll help a big lot! And also as I've said in my LJ fic I have dedicated this to **Candy-chan **mainly because I love her stories! If you have an account, add me up...I love making new friends!

Thanks for reading and please review!

And oh, if your wondering about Fyliwion's current 30 kisses; 30 kisses: Kaito and Aoko...I took my challenge from another community so no worries!


	2. Truth Behind the Dream

**Title of the work: Truth behind the Dream****  
****Author/Artist: tantei-kitty****  
****Pairing: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko****  
****Fandom: Magic Kaitou****  
****Theme: #06 - the space between dream and reality****  
****Disclaimer: The characters I used are sole property of Gosho Aoyama, though my plot bunnies claim the story for themselves... evil bunnies, evil, evil bunnies****  
****Rating: K+**

**Summary: She didn't know that her dream was telling the hidden truth.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes gazed over every drenched object outside.

A female with messy brown hair sighed softly.

"Stupid rain…" she muttered to herself.

Nakamori Aoko never really did like rain, she didn't know why but every time it rained she felt miserable.

But right now she felt much worse than the other rainy days, not only was it one of the last days of summer but Kaito was still not back from his trip because of his so called _job._

Aoko smiled unconsciously as her thoughts drifted away to him.

_He would usually come by here right now, all wet… then he'd tell me he forgot his umbrella and I'd yell at him for being such a forgetful idiot. _

_Then he'd just grin and tell me some stupid thing and I'd laugh and forget about being mad._

_I wonder if he's thinking about me right now…_

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Aoko stared around her room, she heard something but maybe it was just the rain, she glanced outside her window and saw the rain coming down harder then before, she frowned.

Again she laid her head on top of her folded arms and closed her eyes, letting her musing go back to him.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Aoko raised her head and looked around bewildered, the noise did not sound like rain, not at all.

She looked around again and blinked as a blurry sort of irregular round thing hit her window and made the 'tap' noise.

Aoko opened the window.

Bad idea.

As soon as her window was opened rain, wind, some leaves and dust went in, blowing past her harshly.

Aoko winced as a leaf hit her face. She brushed the leaf away and hurriedly looked down, there she saw a figure, and realization immediately dawned to her. She slammed her window shut and darted downstairs and opened the door.

Outside, under the cold wind and hard rain, stood a drenched Kuroba Kaito, brown hair soggy, casual clothes dark and clingy and a wide grin plaster on his face.

"Kaito! Get inside now…" worry and annoyance wrapped around her voice as she pushed Kaito inside. As soon the door closed Aoko glared at Kaito, she opened her mouth to begin her scolding.

"What were you thinking Kuroba Kaito, standing outside the rain like that? Especially standing in this kind of rain like that!" her hand pointed to the hall window, which showed flying leaves, and spattering rain. And the winds howled as if agreeing with her.

Kaito said nothing but his grin widened.

Aoko continued on.

"And what if you got sick…what would your mother think, honestly Kaito sometimes your just plain stupid…" then it hit her. Aoko looked at Kaito's wet figure, curiosity flooding her blue eyes.

"Wait, weren't you suppose to be on vacation? Your not suppose to come back yet, you…you said you'd be back next week!"

A bigger grin was his only reply.

"Kaito…answer me! Why are you here? You told me you would be coming back next week, so why are you here now? Kaito! "

He opened his mouth but nothing came out, then he closed them and grinned back at her.

Aoko glared at him. Why wasn't he answering her?

"Kaito, tell me!" she said in a commanding tone.

But he disobeyed it and grinned wider.

Aoko sighed, frustration, annoyance and worry getting on her nerves.

"I forgot my umbrella." He said casually, his grin never faltering.

"Wha—? Kaito…" Aoko couldn't reply to that, it was too random.

"I forgot my umbrella but I wanted to see you." He told her.

Aoko stared suddenly something tugged at her, _his voice_, she thought, _it sounded empty_, she couldn't figure why it sounded empty, along with it was his eyes, it was so _atypical Kaito_. He seemed too unconcerned, so distant, so different.

"What's wrong?" Aoko felt worry flooding her senses.

His grin was replaced by a smile, a smile that held pain and sadness.

"Kaito…" Aoko's eyes went wide as she saw Kaito change into something, some**one**…

"Who are you…" she asked silently, it was almost inaudible.

"I'm Kaito."

As an imaginary light shone over him, Aoko yelped.

"You're not" she said, mild bitterness and regret filled her voice.

"Of course I am Aoko." He told her, reaching out to touch her.

She flinched at his touch.

"You're not him." He can't be him, but he looked so identical to him.

"You're not him! You're different from the Kaito I know!" her voice shrank "so different from my Kaito."

He smiled at her and approached her slowly she tried to move away but she couldn't, it was like she was tied, her breathe hitched as he drew in closer and kissed her forehead before withdrawing back.

"Kaito…" she cried out softly "Kid, you can't be Kaito, please…tell me your joking"

He smiled apologetically and tipped his hat. "But I am…"

He stepped back, continuing his backward pace as he slowly began to vanish into mist.

He mouthed the word "good-bye" before he completely vanished.

Aoko stared, eyes wide.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Aoko sat up straight, her eyes holding confusion as she stared at her room.

Everything was still the same, nothing happened, Kaito wasn't here, she was alone and it was still raining, thought it lighten up. Silence enveloped her.

Another round of ringing sound broke the silence in her room, Aoko found her culprit and picked it up and brought it to the side of her face as she acknowledge her caller.

" Hello?"

"Hey Aoko."

"Kai…Kaito? Kaito!"

"Eh, why do you sound like I just called you after I died?"

Aoko bit her lip. It was just a dream. Just a dream, none of it was true Kaito wasn't Kid and he didn't vanish.

"Did not! I just had a weird dream that's all"

"Oh, what was it about?"

"None of your business, when are you coming home by the way?"

"Jeez Aoko, I told you next week. Or do you miss me so much you couldn't wait?"

"What! Bakaito! …" her voice softened "I do…"

"What was that?" Kaito asked over the phone.

"I said I do, I guess I do miss you a bit."

Aoko could practically hear him grin. That idiot, why is she even worrying.

"So it's raining there isn't it?"

"Yea, but how'd you know that?"

"I just know…anyways after this I want you to go downstairs, I'm sure your father's not home yet, and go to the door, open it and you'll find something from me to you."

"Wha—"

"Gotta go Aoko, do what I told you to do."

"huh…Wai—"

_Click…_

Aoko gaped at her phone, he just hung up without even letting her speak. She had a good mind not to go downstairs just to spite him but her curiosity won anyways.

As she did what she was told, Aoko opened the door and stared at the hanging object. A dozen white roses were hanged on the door with a silver string and a note was attached to it seemingly protected from the rain and wind.

She took it inside with a wide smile.

She sat down on the living room and read the note.

_Have something to cheer you up! Stop frowning when it rains, try to see it's beauty right…okay, and stop thinking how this got there or you'll hurt yourself. I am a magician, may I remind you, and things like these are child's play to me._

Aoko recognized Kaito's handwriting at once, but then how did he? She sighed and just shrugged it away. At the bottom of the note was a messy scribble of his name and…

_I miss you._

Outside, hiding behind shadows sparkling blue eyes watched over Aoko through her window. Then a white gloved hand stretched out and aligned a blue jewel at the moon, after a few minutes of inspecting the shadowed figure sighed, it still wasn't the right jewel. The figure then moved out of the shadows, a young man clad in white, a monocle covering one eye took one last look at the Nakamori living room window before darting away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow I think my plot bunnies were not working together with this fic, kind of confusing even for me...and I'm the author-ess, but I really needed to post a new fic so this is what I got... this is what you've got...sigh hope I can make better ones...


	3. Harsh Truth

**Title of the work: ****Harsh Truth**  
**Author/Artist: tanteikitty**  
**Pairing****: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko**  
**Fandom: Magic Kaitou**  
**Theme: #01 - ****look over here**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaitou characters, but my plot bunnies own the story I used them for…they claim it whole-heartedly.**  
**Rating: K+**

**Summary: If only he paid more attention to his surroundings...**

-----------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes to eight.

Nakamori Ginzo told himself. Ten more minutes before it would begin.

Outside the museum there were hundreds of Kid fans, several reporters and police, and amidst the crowd there was a couple that stood out.

They dressed normally and they weren't doing anything stupid but they did have the same unruly brown hair and same the bright blue eyes.

One of them, stared at the large clock hanged at the huge doors of the museum entrance, trained blue eyes that know the value of every passing second.

The other was too engrossed in cheering to notice what her companion was doing. Her cheer differed from the others, while they all yelled for Kid to accomplish she yelled for her father to win.

The boy with unruly hair stared at the cheering girl before he slowly slipped away from the crowd to prepare.

The girl known as Nakamori Aoko continued cheering for a few more minutes before she realized that her friend was gone.

"Four minutes…" a low whisper of a young man clad in a blue dress shirt, red tie, white suit and a white top hat echoed softly in the empty room of an abandoned building behind the museum.

"Kaito!" Aoko yelled, her voice drowning in the sea of cheers and yells for Kid. Her blue eyes scanned the area, trying to spot her friend.

A few minutes passed and still no sign of Kaito, Aoko sighed he was the one who was so thrilled to go in the first place. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already three minutes past eight.

"The heist must have already begun." She told her self, Kid maybe a thief but he was very punctual, still walking away from the museum and heading towards the abandoned building behind it.

Between the museum and the abandoned building was a small alley way where she could squeeze herself into, she didn't exactly know why she did it, why she even thought of it but her instincts told her to and so she did. Aoko slipped into the small alley way between the two building structures when she saw a figure heading inside the abandoned building.

The figure seemed to be female, it had long hair and a shaped body but she couldn't understand herself, why did she even hide, she wasn't afraid or anything? Her curiosity pushed her too much as she thought of why she hid in the alley, soon she found herself up the stairs of the building, she could hear the faint clicking of heeled shoes on the stairs.

She was right the figure was female.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A grinning young man ran away, a fast as his feet could, away from the horde of policemen and a creatively cursing inspector. In his gloved hand was a gem, almost as big as half of his hand.

The young man stopped short as he stood on the edge of the museum rooftop.

"Kid!" growled an angry Nakamori Ginzo.

Kid grinned as he tucked his prize for the night earning more growls from the inspector.

"Tsk, tsk, Don't worry my dear inspector we'll have more time to play cops and robbers next time around, but for now I must go!" as he bid his goodbye, he pressed the button on his belt and activated his hanglider.

And as the internationally wanted thief jumped of the roof the strong winds blew, carrying him away, giving off the notion that he could fly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Koizumi Akako tapped her heeled feet on the floor, she wasn't as patient as she wanted too but she had to warn him tonight of her vision, she had to warn Kid—Kuroba.

Her ruby eyes spotted a white hanglider nearing the roof, her lips curled into a grin as she hid in the shadows of the night.

_He's here._

Kid landed safely and gracefully on the roof floor, he sighed as he took the gem out of his suite and aligned it with the moon. His face fell as he found out it still wasn't the gem he was looking for. Slowly, he tucked it back inside his white jacket.

_Click. _

_Click._

_Click_.

Kid turned his head sharply and stared at the slender figure approaching him, her dark red hair cascading behind her, her outfit gave very little too imagine but it still did covered most of her private parts.

The wind blew strong as Akako approached Kid, his white cape fluttering behind him.

"Kid."

"Koizumi. What brings you here?" Kid asked politely.

"You, my dear Kid or should I say Kuroba-kun."

A silent gasp emitted from the lips of a certain inspector's daughter hiding behind a rusty water tank.

"_Kuroba…Kaito, he can't be Kid." Emotions swirled around as Aoko heard their conversation._

"Me? What is it that you wish to tell me?"

"I had visions, Kuroba-kun."

"Kid, if you may, call me Kid."

A smirk.

"Alright, Kid. I had visions, it wasn't as clear as others but it did show signs."

"Signs about what?"

"Signs of a terrible event, of lost loved ones, of uncertain eyes finding the harsh truth."

"Eyes?"

"Yes Kid, eyes. Eyes of someone dear to you. Someone you do not want to hate you, someone your care for much more than your own self, the eyes of someone innocent and yet somewhat suspicious."

One person would pop out. Her unruly brown hair falling down behind her, her crystal blue eyes glossy with unshed tears and filled with pain, sadness, hate, regret, betrayal…

He couldn't take it. Kid closed his eyes and when they opened Kaito emerged from the thief.

"Koizumi…" his voice was a low whisper.

"Don't worry Kuroba-kun I won't tell anyone of your secret but I can't be to sure about Hakuba-kun, he does like Nakamori-chan. And he does know more than the basics about you."

Kaito heard his heart shatter, of course Aoko would go better with Hakuba but somehow he wouldn't accept him. He grew up with her, spend most of his waking hours secretly watching her, how could he, how can he? He can't…he wouldn't give her up so easily, no. Not even when she herself didn't like him. He was selfish, he knew it but he didn't care.

"I expect so Koizumi, I do hope I can trust you."

Akako's gaze softened a little, he really did like her and she could just give up. She didn't know what Kaito saw in Aoko but maybe she just didn't have Aoko's fiery presence.

"You can trust me Kuroba-kun, I assure you." And there was a nagging feeling in Akako that she just couldn't describe maybe her vision happened, maybe it was happening right now, maybe it was the lost of presence from someone hiding.

Kid—Kaito nodded and his blue eyes stared at the moon. He'd find that cursed jewel and destroy it then he would finally be able to be with Aoko.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoko's glazed eyes hurt so much. She could feel betrayal, pain, sadness, how could he keep this all from her. She knew that there were secrets one should keep for themselves but she just couldn't help but cry over it. Maybe, just maybe if he looked over here, over her direction, if he paid more attention then Aoko wouldn't be hearing any of it.

Maybe if he just looked at the moving shadow then he would stop talking, then she wouldn't hear the truth that broke her very being. Then she would continue on living, ignorant of the truth but at least it wouldn't hurt so much.

She remembered Akako's words"

"_Uncertain eyes finding the harsh truth."_

"_Yes Kid, eyes. Eyes of someone dear to you. Someone you do not want to hate you, someone your care for much more than your own self, the eyes of someone innocent and yet somewhat suspicious."_

So she was those eyes, she had those eyes, _uncertain eyes, innocent yet suspicious eyes._ She owned the eyes he cared for so much more than his own….

Aoko felt like leaving the world alone, like running away or flying away, if she only could. Hiding away from everything, from more truth, more lies, from more of everything.

She was out of the building in a few minutes, tears running down her cheeks. She would head home, it was the best thing to do right now. She would head home, cry out her eyes, go to school in the morning, start the day like always and then, if she had gathered enough courage she would confront him, she would yell then listen to him, to his explanation— if he did have one—and after that she would make her decision, if she would forgive him or not but right now, it was a good time to go home, not talk to anyone and sleep it away.

It was the best thing to do, right now she thought as the cool night wind kissed her tears away, just how she would wish Kaito would do.

"_If only Kaito looked over more carefully, maybe then he could make an excuse she could believe and they would still be like always…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: There we are a new kiss fic! I think I focused too much on the theme and forgot about the kiss part...; I'm so forgetful sometimes...I mean I only remembered there had to be some sort of figurative or literal kiss somewhere in the story at the end...anyways I hoped you liked it!


	4. Before Class

**Title of the work: Before Class**  
**Author/Artist: tanteikitty**  
**Pairing****: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko**  
**Fandom: Magic Kaitou**  
**Theme: #09 - dash**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaito or Aoko…heh but I do own a Kaito plushie!!! Yay for plushies! Gosho Aoyama takes full ownership of the characters I used but I use them for my stories anyways…**  
**Rating: T**

**Summary: It was just one of the things that happened before class…**

-----------------------------------------------------

The sun was up high while puffs of white clouds lazily floated across the vibrant blue sky.

It seemed to be a wonderful day, like those in the fairytales where the birds were chirping merrily, people were talking nicely, the wind blew softly and all those other signs that say the beginning of a wonderful day.

It was what a blond detective thought anyways.

Hakuba Saguru was wrong, so very wrong. It was thanks to three people that his "today is a beautiful day" theory was disproved; namely it was Koizumi Akako, who just flirted with him with one of the most embarrassing ways which was not to be mentioned and of course the dynamic duo; Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko—well mainly Kaito—, Hakuba thought wryly as he continued to read his book.

Hakuba sighed and ducked his head when a mop was coincidentally swinging towards him and a figure was frolicking away from it.

"Missed me again! You're to slow Aoko!" a grinning Kuroba Kaito laughed as he gracefully pranced around the classroom, stepping on tables, chairs, and the occasional student shoulders and heads.

"Arrgh!!! Kuroba Kaito stand still so I can hit you!" a red faced Nakamori Aoko bellowed.

Kaito stuck his tongue out playfully as he stepped on a shoulder of one of his male classmates which just made Aoko angrier.

The inspector's daughter swung her mop wildly in attempt to hit her perverted friend.

Still no luck, it missed him by a couple of inches.

Aoko growled at her failed attempt but made no sign of giving up, she charged at him again her blue eyes fiery as ever.

Kaito dodged her swing easily and gracefully, he shifted to one foot before skipping of to another table. Aoko followed in pursuit.

Ten minutes passed…

Everyone ducked their heads as Aoko swung her mop for the umpteenth time, Kaito jumped over it and somehow managed to stay at the ceiling.

Aoko blinked as she searched for Kaito, her eyes scanned up and saw him there, in the corner just like a spider, spread wide out, his arms and legs holding him up on the ceiling.

"What? Kaito come down here!" she ordered while she tried to reach him with the handle of her mop.

Kaito obliged, he carefully balanced himself on the handle of the mop.

"Get off!" Aoko shook her mop and Kaito jumped of landing on Hakuba's table.

Hakuba peered above the authentic looking book that he was reading and half-glared at him. Kaito grinned at him before dashing away from Aoko's mop range purposely detouring away Akako's seat-one never knew what the witch has up her sleeve, ne-.

Aoko breathed in deeply, her red-face was sweating a bit from their chase.

"Kaito!!!" her screech almost deafened everyone in the room, her face was unbelievably red from anger and weariness. "I'm going to kill you!"

Kaito frowned slightly as he perched on a chair, his face was contemplative as if thinking of a response to Aoko's threat.

And Aoko being Aoko took this chance to attack but before her mop could hit him, his hand held out to stop it. His violet eyes stared intently at her, for once her face reddened not because of the anger. His lips parted and words came out.

"If you kill me now how can I kiss you?" he asked, his voice holding seriousness. Aoko gaped, it was not the kind of question she was used to. Her face was a dark shade of red going darker every second, her eyes blinked and blinked and just blinked repeatedly. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Then Kaito grinned, all seriousness vanishing from his face and he leaned down to kiss Aoko's left cheek.

And as Kaito withdrew Aoko's eyes was as wide as saucer plates, her mouth hanged open and her cheeks a crimson red. Everyone was still, Hakuba forgot about his book and Akako gaped at her seat, Keiko giggled, some boys smirked and others gaped, some girls squealed like Keiko, some sighed and some almost cried muttering something about "Aoko stealing Kaito".

The mop fell out of the brown-haired female's stiff hands with a _'clunk-clank-thunk'_ and Kaito's lips curled up into an even bigger maniacal grin.

All in all, everyone was shocked at Kaito's action. Especially since he walked to his seat casually seemingly unaffected, hands in pockets and a merry tune passing through his grinning lips as the bell rang and the teacher came in to begin class.


	5. Desperate

**Title of the work: Desperate  
Author/Artist: tanteikitty  
Pairing: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko  
Fandom: Magic Kaito  
Theme: #03-jolt!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Magic Kaitou. I just bribe them with pocky and they come to me.**  
**Rating: K+**

**Summary: He was desperate and he was willing to do just _that_.**

* * *

"Kuroba Kaito!"

The said magician inwardly groaned, all the KID heists were stealing his sleep and his head was throbbing quite painfully.

He slightly raised his head from his desk and opened one eye to see a fuming Aoko approaching him. She looked very angry and so very _sexy_…

Kaito shook off those thoughts. _Idiot, if she knew you were thinking those things she'd give you a bigger headache._

Aoko stop in front of her childhood friend's desk, where his slumped figure lay.

"Were have you been? You've been gone for two weeks! You missed three tests, four assignments and two new lessons for Math and Science! And your mother called you in sick for three days then out for a family issue!"

Kaito groaned again. As much as he loved Aoko, as much as he loved hearing her voice, as much as he loved seeing her look so _sexy_ when she's angry…right now was not a good time for _anything_, right now _sleep_ seemed to be the best thing in the whole world.

Aoko kept on rambling about where he has been, what he had missed, why he had missed it, dissecting each and every excuse his mother gave her. Kaito was almost into Dreamland until Aoko planted her hands on his desk, loudly, jolting him awake.

"You insensitive baka! Were you even listening? I was worried about you and you just sit there and not listen! You jerk! You idiot! You stupid careless person! You…"

Aoko kept on reciting his wonderful nicknames when he did something wrong, he was not in the mood for this. His head was throbbing badly, and he could feel his eyes droop and Aoko kept on talking.

He loved her, he knew he did but right now was just a good time to shut up and sleep. One desperate idea was poking his brain. It would look utterly humiliating but the reward of sleep was good enough for him to use that idea.

"…And furthermore, not listening makes everyone angry! So you'd better listen you id——"

Aoko was cut of as warm lips were pressed to hers. Eyes widen as a foreign force went through her body, making her spine shiver and jolting her senses awake.

Kaito slowly removed his lips from Aoko's as he licked it, savoring her taste on his lips, he grinned when he saw her still stature.

"Now will you shut up and let me sleep?"

Aoko stood there shock, just like the other early students in the classroom who was watching. Kaito, not waiting for Aoko's answer, laid his head back on his desk, a smile playing on his lips as he went to catch some sleep before the teacher arrived.

Kaito's last thought before slipping into his sleep: _"Aoko tastes nice…"_

* * *

a/n: It's been long since I've updated! I wish there would be more reviews, then it'd be easier to update...anyways! I hope you liked the fic! Short but seems to be playful..


	6. Wet

**Title of the work: Wet  
Author/Artist: tanteikitty  
Pairing: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko  
Fandom: Magic Kaito  
Theme: #27-overflow**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaitou characters, dear Aoyama-sama does…so I think up of stories to use them without legally claiming them!**  
**Rating: K+**

**Summary: He wanted to sound like an optimist, but it didn't help.**

**Note: Might be to senseless and silly! **

-----------------

Nakamori Aoko sighed as she wiped some sweat on her brow, she pondered why she was cleaning kitchen, the Kuroba's kitchen no less.

_Ah yes, now I remember! Kaito was doing that stupid puppy dog eyes. Saying his mother left for a week and she wanted the house clean when she comes back…_

"Bakaito…" Aoko muttered as she scrubbed the kitchen floor clean. And just upstairs one Kuroba Kaito sneezed.

"I wonder who's sniff talking about sniff me…" mused Kaito to himself. He was wearing his casual clothes under an apron, with yellow rubber gloves on his hands.

He finished with the dusty rooms so what was left was the bathroom. No biggie… he could do it and after that he can relax since he tricked Aoko into doing half the chores.

Back downstairs Nakamori Aoko sighed as she admired the spotless kitchen floor. She had just finished her part of the chores-which Kaito had tricked her into doing- and now she was headed upstairs to check on how Kaito was doing.

She found him inside the bathroom, an empty blue pale waiting to be filled with water, detergent and a floor brush. He was going to start cleaning the bathroom. Aoko smiled when he peek towards her way.

Kaito started to fill his bucket with water in the bathtub. His hands turned the knob of the faucet on and cold water rushed out. It was like a mini-waterfall. He grinned.

The bucket was almost full when Kaito turned the knob again to turn it off…only it didn't turn off, the water rushed out more rapidly.

Not letting his cool slip, Kaito turned the knob the other way but to his dismay nothing happened. He turned the other knob, he knew it was a mistake as the water triple its volume.

Kaito's eyes widened but he still acted cool and calm, the bucket was already overflowing however the water was still rushing out. Poker Face was slipping away. But the young magician did not loose hope, he again turned the knobs but it either stayed as it is or increased in water output.

_Hope seemed to be fictional._

"Aoko..." Kaito squeaked out.

"Yea?"

"Help…" Kaito squeaked out again as he pointed to the tub, Aoko hurriedly dash to his side and saw the overflowing bucket and rapidly filling tub.

"What happened?" Aoko asked as she tried to turn the water off, with no such luck.

"It won't close." Aoko saw the rapidly rising water and bit her lip.

"Kaito Baka! Pull the plug of the tub!"

Kaito hurriedly put the bucket out of the tub and his hands grasped at the sunken chain of the plug and he pulled…

_And pulled._

_And still pulled._

_And pulled harder._

Then the chain came of as Kaito fell on his bottom. The tub was filling with a lot of water every second. Aoko panicked, she went into the knee-deep water and positioned her fingers around the rubber plug and pulled.

Aoko accomplished two things with her little antic; a) was she managed to unplug the tub and b) she managed to kiss to tub, floor to face. And now she was drowning, _in a tub!_

Kaito quickly pulled her up, holding her by her elbows. She emerged the tub coughing and gasping for air. Whoever thought of a sixteen year old drowning in a tub without attempting suicide?

Kaito hurriedly took a towel from the rack and handed it to Aoko who dried herself.

"Look on the bright side Aoko…" Aoko shot Kaito an incredulous look silently asking what the bright side was. Kaito grinned sheepishly "At least you weren't wearing a white shirt and you manage to unplug it!" Aoko twitched.

How she wished she could have a mop right now, even for just a minute…just so she can knock some sense into her companion, _I managed to almost drown myself, in a tub no less! And he wants me to think of the bright side?!_ Aoko gritted her teeth as she tried to calm down, her cerulean eyes scanned the bathroom and saw a large looking toothbrush, she guessed it was one of those toilet brushes. Oh what the heck, Aoko reached for the large toothbrush look-a-like and gave Kaito a chase.

A very **wet** chase, considering she was still dripping wet.


	7. Hot Day

**Title of the work: Hot Day.**  
**Author/Artist: tanteikitty**  
**Pairing: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko**  
**Fandom: Magic Kaitou**  
**Theme: #12 – in a good mood**  
**Disclaimer: Magic Kaitou characters are not mine, they are the property of Gosho Aoyama-sensei. It's just they too hard to resist, they're practically inviting you to use them in a story!**  
**Rating: K+**

---

It was a lovely summer day.

No, scratch that. It was a hot summer day. A lazy and hot summer day.

It was hot…and humid. Yes, it was a very hot and humid and lazy summer day.

In short the weather sucked.

Kuroba Kaito was not one to sit still for a long time…he supposed today could be an exception. After all it was unbearably hot.

And humid…mustn't forget humid.

Currently, he was on the sofa of the Kuroba household living room, sprawled in a manner that was not supposed to be possible with anyone who possesses bones in their body. The young magician wondered if he was melting away.

It was hot. Hot. HOT!

Kaito couldn't help feeling dizzy.

"Must be the heat…" he mumbled to himself.

Of course, before he situated him nimble self on the sofa and began to act like plastic on fire, he took actions. He went to the kitchen in search of one of his favorite treats.

Icecream, specifically _chocolate_ icecream.

Icecream was good for these kinds of occasions, after all icecream was cold and sweet and today was miserably hot and humid!

Though, he didn't just eat icecream because of the weather. When he felt like it, he ate icecream, even if it was in the middle of winter.

Sadly when the unruly haired magician opened the door of their freezer, there was no chocolate icecream, heck there wasn't any icecream at all! The only thing in the freezer was a tray of ice cubes, some frozen meat and something that was wrapped that looked suspiciously like an unpleasant aquatic creature.

Kaito shivered before he lazily dragged his teen body to the living room to watch something, muttering something about stupid summer days and no ice creams.

This is why we found the young bored and irritated magician in the living room. Slowly (but sort of figuratively) melting away. He couldn't take it, the heat was driving him crazy, he wanted to move and do tricks but the heat was stopping him, like it was keeping him chained to the living room sofa.

Now Kaito could have bought icecream if he wanted but, who in their right mind would move in a hot day like this?

Kaito would have fallen asleep grumbling if he hadn't heard the front door open with a click. He thought it was his mother (where she had the strength to even go out was beyond his genius male mind) but a yell from the person who had just arrived confirmed the identity.

"Kaito! Where are you?" Nakamori Aoko shouted as she closed the door.

"In here…" Kaito drawled out lazily, he wasn't in his best moods right now, courtesy of the weather.

Aoko followed the voice into the living room where she found her friend on the sofa, looking like he was about to faint then melt.

Kaito raised his head to look at his childhood friend before it fell back on the sofa's arm rest, Aoko giggled. She hadn't seen Kaito this inactive; it was quite an amusing sight.

"Kaito…" Aoko started sweetly "get your lazy butt of the sofa." Kaito stared at her lazily but his indigo eyes held disbelief. Aoko looked at him with half-mooned eyes. She raised her left hand which was holding a plastic bag with a logo of a shop facing her friend.

Kaito's eyes shot wide open, his lips widened into a big grin. He knew that logo, he loved that logo. It was the logo of his and Aoko's favorite icecream shop.

"You brought…" the magician didn't even finish the question when his childhood friend understood and nodded. And immediately he sprung back to life, he bounced off walls with happiness.

He landed with grace in front of Aoko, grinning madly. Then without warning he dipped down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"You're a lifesaver Aoko." He said as he took the article of his savior and went to the kitchen immediately to fix the treat up.

Aoko stood there not moving, only her eyes followed Kaito out of the living room. She sighed and smiled, a blush forming on her face.

"You're welcome."

---------------

a/n: Yesh! i finally wrote something again! Yay! Tomorrow we have no clasess! Whee but sadly I'm going to go to school anyways...I'm going for a screening in our school paper, as a Cartoonist! I just wish I get picked.

Well I'm behind writing my stories for a very long time and I haven'tdone much to remedy it but this little fic was inspired just because today was hot. And I thought Kaito might act that way. After all he is human too, albeit different...I still hope you like it!


	8. Finding Out

**Title of the work: Finding Out****  
****Author/Artist: ****tanteikitty  
****Pairing:**** Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko  
****Fandom:**** Magic Kaitou  
****Theme:**** #16 - ****invincible; unrivaled****  
****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Magic Kaitou Characters I use…I just use them because…well, they're too cute to resist!  
****Rating: K+**

**Summary: Some things just don't work out the way you want them to…and what really does happen to Aoko's potential admirers?**

* * *

It was a nice breezy autumn night.

"Aoko…where are you?" A young messy brown hared magician asked to himself as he frantically searched around the premises for the missing girl.

So maybe he was really stupid, just as she put it, maybe he did push too hard that time.

Kuroba Kaito sighed. He berated himself silently as he continued to look for his childhood friend.

---

"Stupid…that stupid no good Kaito…I…" the young girl slumped down on the ground, tears trailing down her cheeks. _Why? Why did he have to say those things?_

---

Kaito panted as he saw the slumped figure of his best friend in the park.

_Thank goodness_, he thought as he silently walked towards her, the wind blowing behind him.

When he was just an arm's length away from the said girl he reached his hand out and rested it on her trembling shoulder.

---

Due to the crying Aoko hadn't notice someone sneak up to her, she only did when she felt a weight on one of her shoulders.

She knew it had to be him. She wasn't all that pleased to see him but she still felt relieved.

Aoko turned to see Kaito, he looked quite tired. His indigo eyes were unreadable. And he was frowning.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

Aoko lowered her head shadowing her eyes.

"Why? For telling the truth?"

---

Kaito stared at his childhood friend, he expected her to lash out at him or hit him or something other than what she's doing right now.

He stared at her, her head was down, he couldn't see her eyes but he could feel her trembling ever so slightly.

"What truth?" he asked puzzled.

He heard her snort, "you know the truth that you keep reminding me everyday." She raised her head up, eyes glimmering with her tears. "I know that I'm not pretty but you don't have to throw it to my face everyday! Not everyone is blessed with looks like Akako-chan or you! Some people are plain ordinary or have boyish figures! And I know I'm one of them, you always say so yourself. But you know, sometimes…it just hurts. It hurts a lot. Because I care about what you think of me! Because I…I love you!" Her voice quieted at the last words she said, it was almost inaudible.

Kaito stared speechless.

---

Aoko bit her lip suddenly regretting her outburst.

She couldn't look at her friend in the eye. In fact she avoided his face altogether. She couldn't bear see his reaction. He was probably laughing.

She felt new tears building in her eyes.

"Stupid…"

Aoko glared at her dense friend at his comment but before she could protest he continued.

"I…I never meant any on those. You're not ugly." He was staring intently at her, "you know for yourself that you're not ugly…you should, I mean you look at the mirror every day, don't you?"

"Well you make me think otherwise…" Kaito deflated at her interruption.

"I know…but," he hesitated, "I was…afraid." Aoko stared at him, _Afraid? The great Kuroba Kaito was afraid_? She sneered silently at the idea.

"I knew I couldn't have you even if I wanted you…"

"What?" Aoko stopped him with an incredulous look. "I think you've got it the other way around Kaito…_I_ couldn't have you even if _I _wanted…you had all those girls lined up for you, even Akako-chan! I was nothing compared to them!"

"Seriously Aoko, Koizumi? No way! Anyways, they weren't important. I swear I didn't even have any feelings for any of them because…well…" Kaito tried to hide his blush as he spoke "because…well I_ love_ you… I don't know why you think you had no chance with me when you were the one with so many admirers…I wanted to be the best for you but there are other guys who liked you who was _better_ than me- for you-…like, Hakuba for instance." Kaito frowned when he mentioned the name of the British detective. "He liked you and well, I just thought I couldn't compete with him when it came to you…"

"I don't know what to say…I mean, Kaito…you…"Aoko couldn't believe it. He loved her. Kaito said all those things…Oh. My. GOD!

Nakamori Aoko couldn't help but smile. Kaito took this as a good sign and kissed her.

Aoko wound her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist. And when they parted both pairs of eyes were undeniably shining.

"I love you too…Kaito." Aoko whispered lovingly. Kaito sort of purred as he held her.

Then it hit her.

"Kaito…" she piped up. Kaito quirked an eyebrow at her direction, at this Aoko's own brows furrowed in her deep thought.

"You said…I had a lot of admirers, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Kaito responded while nodding his head.

"Then why…" Aoko looked at Kaito directly "haven't I noticed any of it?"

Kaito gulped.

"I mean if what you said was true then shouldn't I have noticed it? I fully well know I'm not as dense as some person _I know_." She shot him a look.

Now the young magician was very good at using his Poker Face but right now he just seemed to have forgotten how to use it, so it was naturally evident in his face that he was hiding something.

"Kuroba Kaito, I know that face…you're hiding something aren't you?" Aoko gave him a glare "what have you been doing to these so called admirers I have?"

Kaito gulped and smiled nervously, "I showed them how good a magician I am?" He hoped it was a good answer enough, he really did.

Sadly, it wasn't.

"Kaito!" Aoko yelled in a reprimanding tone. Now they were both standing and Kaito was inching away from the currently quite angry Aoko.

"Well I…I liked you and they liked you and uhh… I tried…to…do…something about it?" he defended lamely while inching away.

"So you did things to those admirers?" Aoko said, anger bubbling in her voice, "which you haven't told me what specifically!"

"Uh…" Kaito didn't have anything else to say that might get him out of the situation so he opted to just produce a lovely fresh bloom red rose in front of the steaming Nakamori. Thankfully she was distracted enough for him to make his escape.

_So maybe it didn't turn out so much like I wanted to, but all in all it wasn't so bad_, Kaito thought as he ran away from the young girl after him.

* * *

a/n: There we go eight down, twenty-two to go! I hope you enjoyed the ficlet. This was posted on my LJ account on July 18 for RanMouri82's 25th birthday. Tell me what you think... 


End file.
